I'm Sorry, What?
by ValkyrieVeela
Summary: Drabble series. Mostly going to be reveals or BAMF! or just, y'know, cool stuff. #2 - S5E5, a reimagining of the conversation between Merlin and Mordred. Reveal fic. Dead serious. Promise. *snigger* (Um, yeah, spoiler alert...?)
1. S4E5 (i)

**A/N:** **Alternate title: Because It's Not Like I Have Potentially Life-Changing Coursework To Do Or Anything.** **  
**

 **But yeah, basically an Anti-Depressing Drabbles so that I can switch between angsting like a true fangirl and just doin' what I do, which is writing bad jokes, pasting them onto a page and calling it fanfiction. Anyways.**

 **FUN FACT: I'm typing this with my left middle finger strapped to my ring finger because netball! Fun times(!) I can still tie my tie and plait my hair and type normally though, so I'm pretty chuffed :D**

 **P.S.: I'll update pretty much whenever, but because I'm leaving a description of the latest chapter in the summary I'll try to wait for a couple of reviews between chapters if I happen to have two at once, just so people can have a look at the first new one. Savvy?**

 **#1 - S4E5, rewrite of conversation between Arthur and Merlin right before Arthur kills Caerleon.**

* * *

I Don't Think You've Really Thought This Through, Mate

"You've not slept?" Arthur shook his head.

"Been thinking."

"About what Agravaine said?" Arthur nodded. Merlin took it as permission to take a seat on the next log. "So... What are you going to do?"

"... My father was a great king, and I-I don't have his wisdom or his conviction, I can only... " Now Merlin was staring at him, the incredulity clear in his face. Arthur wasn't looking, though. "... Follow his example and do what he would've done."

"You must be joking." Arthur's head jerked round to look at his manservant, aghast.

"... _What?_ " Merlin sighed.

"Arthur", he said slowly, "Your father was a sadistic tyrant, hated and feared across the Seven Kingdoms. Do you _really_ want to set yourself up to be just like him?"

" _HOW_ _DARE_ _YOU?!_ You are speaking of your _king_ , Merlin!"

"Oh, no, I'm not, I'm looking right at him! Forgetting things already in your old age, _sire_?" Merlin mocked.

"Merlin", Arthur growled, "My father was a great and wise ruler, and you will _never_ speak of him in that way again, do you hear me?" Merlin looked him straight in the eye.

"He was a deluded old crackpot with a phobia of magic tricks - _but!_ ", Merlin wagged his finger at Arthur, who looked about ready to run him through, "He _did_ once have a decent understanding of politics, and even in his worst years he wouldn't've killed a head of state unless they were a proven sorcerer. " Deflating slightly, Arthur now wore a confused expression.

"Agravaine said -" Merlin waved him away loftily.

"'Agravaine said, Agravaine said' - if I had a copper for every time - never mind. If Agravaine told you to jump off a cliff, would you do it?" Contrite, Arthur could only pout.

"... No..."

"Don't you think that setting you up to murder a head of state and start a war with Annis is actually a lot worse than that? He's _clearly_ setting you up for a fall, Arthur! He's setting you up to _ruin_ Camelot!" Arthur's brow furrowed in concentration.

"... But he's my _uncle_! He's just trying to help m-!"

"He wears black and he smirks. Case closed."

"... But-!"

" _Closed._ "


	2. S5E5 (i)

**16.10.15, Fri**

 **A/N: Please forgive me.  
**

 **#2 - S5E5, a reimagining of the conversation between Merlin and Mordred. Reveal fic. Dead serious. Promise. *snigger***

* * *

Oi! Lovebirds!

"It's alright, Merlin. I would have done the same." Mordred gave himself a pregnant pause to draw himself up to his full height. Gazing mournfully at the middle distance between Merlin and the grave, he added, "He was one of us, after all."

Merlin affected a visage halfway between 'surprised' and 'disbelieving'. He, too, paused dramatically before dredging up a soul-baring response.

Arthur and Gwaine weren't really that patient.

"They do realise that we know all about Mordred, right? I mean, there's not that many 'Mordred's around, let alone ones with the same dark hair and blue eyes and the same age as that Druid boy from a few years ago?"

Gwaine shrugged nonchalantly. "Doesn't look like it. They're not really 'people' people though - I mean, there's no way I could've missed Merlin chucking those plates about when we first met, but he _still_ hasn't twigged that I know."

Arthur shifted uncomfortably. "...I feel really, really guilty."

Gwaine gave him a blank look. "...Why?"

"We should tell them we know." Ignoring Gwaine's bemused stare, Arthur took on a theatrical pose and began to monologue. "They must have been scared out of their wits, living day after day in the heart of a kingdom that would tear them apart just for being born different! Living in the shadows for _years_ , and alone, too - never to have true honesty, or-"

"Arthur", said Gwaine worriedly, "You're starting to sound like _them_! Get a grip, Princess!"

Arthur's bottom lip began to tremble. "But... The _angst_...The _feels_..."

CRACK!

"Snap out of it, Princess!"

Clutching his cheek, Arthur growled, "If you ever do that again Gwaine, I swear-"

"Thank the gods! You're saved!"

Puzzled, Arthur asked, "What? From who?"

Gwaine _tsk_ 'ed. "'From _whom_ ', Princess." He pointed. "From the pair of amateur thespians over there."

Arthur stared in horror. "Oh, gods - they're staring miserably into each other's eyes now!"

Craning his neck to get a better look, Gwaine smirked. "That they are, Princess. That they are." He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Oi! Lovebirds! Get a room!"


End file.
